


Eat your heart out

by Medegela



Series: The first taste [1]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Boners, Drinking, F/M, No Manga Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, because i like to suffer apparently… come suffer with me, blushing and bets, like literally this is all ust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medegela/pseuds/Medegela
Summary: "You heard the boss, behave," Shin told her with a sigh after they were left alone. Noi waited a second to show him she paid attention to what he just said before voicing what she was thinking since En started talking."Wanna bet who can drink more without getting drunk?"
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Series: The first taste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Eat your heart out

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this [fanart](https://twitter.com/medegela/status/1303489998654705664?s=20) and I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so I wrote this.

Noi couldn't even imagine a scenario where she would deny an eating contest with Shin, she didn't care that they were in a very important party in the fanciest room of the mansion, or how Chota kept shooting them angry looks while they were trying to eat as much and as fast as possible. The result was Noi owing Shin a dinner that week, she dropped her blazer on a chair and loosened a few buttons of her dress shirt, she really wished there was a way to loosen her pencil skirt.

Shin was picking a restaurant for them to go as his prize when En had came up to chide them, asking to keep it down and under no circumstance get drunk, that was an important event to him with new business partners and he didn't want it ruined by them and blah blah blah - she tuned him out like she normally did when he scolded them. 

She knew he had a soft spot for her and she couldn't get in trouble with him no matter what, so it was no use listening. Shin was different, he would make excuses when he fucked up and always cared more about En's opinion than she did.

"You heard the boss, behave," Shin told her with a sigh after they were left alone. Noi waited a second to show him she paid attention to what he just said before voicing what she was thinking since En started talking.

"Wanna bet who can drink more without getting drunk?" She smiled at him and he just raised an eyebrow while hiding his own smile behind his hand.

Shin pointed to some chairs in the back against the wall. They sat next to each other, they'd worked that afternoon and she barely had time to get ready for the party. She actually relaxed for the first time in a while. Shin sighed next to her and rubbed his forehead. Noi liked seeing him relaxed, she wished she could help him relax more.

He drank the rest of his wine way faster than she was used to seeing him drink, she immediately downed her own and got up to fetch two more glasses for them. She saw him looking disapprovingly at her from the corner of her eye, but he didn't complain or reject the drink when she got back and handed him a glass.

"This is my fifth, what about you senpai?"

"Also fifth," he told her begrudgingly with a smile after she settled down next to him, she knew he wouldn't say no to another competition.

He was about to start drinking again but he stopped when he noticed her staring, the glass halfway to its intended destination and his lips parted slightly. Well. That was an image. She must have been a bit inebriated already because the urge to just bite those lips got her with full force.

It was dangerous when she got in this mood.

"M'not drunk yet," he stated defensively as if she accused him with just a look and gave her an even harsher side glance. And that really shouldn't have turned her insides like it did.

She was sure he could sense when she got like this. These moods. And by moods she meant when she wanted to pounce on him and shove her tongue down his throat. Which was often. But rarely bad like this. _ Like this _ was dangerous. She could forget herself and cross some unseen line. She would reach to touch him in a way that was not playful or friendly, or she showed  _ feelings _ \- those were something they didn't talk about, which was fine - somehow, and then she'd have to scramble to push it down again as fast as she could.

Because always, every time that happened he got standoffish. He put the boundaries back in place every time, he would immediately take the  _ senpai _ stance and order her to do something, go somewhere else, stop what she was doing, and she would blindly follow what he asked of her because that's how they worked. 

But every time he'd get flustered, occasionally he would actually blush, and that would take the sting out of the rejection - or whatever that was - because she loved getting a reaction from him. And it was adorable. The juxtaposition of seeing him go blind with violence one second and red in the face another from something silly really did things to her. 

She really wanted to see him blush right now.

It was  _ really _ dangerous when she got in this mood.

Shin visibly prickled, she must have looked predatory. Noi caught herself licking her lips and stopped, trying to calm herself down. She looked away from him, back at the party ahead of them.

"You look good tonight, senpai," she said in a low tone, in an attempt to explain her staring. She heard him make a little choked sound.

"Noi," he said warningly before clearing his throat and finally taking a drink. There it was. Boundaries.

No blushing though. She could fix that.

He took out his mask from his pocket and put it on, she noticed he did that sometimes when he was trying to hide, but it was no use making him blush if she couldn't see it.

"I think you're drunk already," he mumbled under his breath. Yes she was.

"No, I'm not," she said with feigned anger and bumped her elbow on his side. He scoffed and as if to prove her point, she drank the rest of her wine and got up to fetch more, walking with perfect balance. Her body took a while to catch up with her mind when she was drunk, if he didn't figure that out after all these years she wasn't going to tell him now.

When she got back he'd already finished his glass and took a new one.

"If you keep denying it, how are we gonna know who won?" he turned his body towards her, leaning his back on a pillar next to his chair. Noi hummed and pretended to think about an answer while she drank him in with her eyes. She had a mission now.

His arms were crossed against his chest, his body posture was relaxed and open - from his head resting against the pillar and eyes half closed to his parted legs taking up the space between their chairs. She knew he was grinning behind the mask while waiting for her response. He had one hand holding the glass loosely while his fingers tapped idly against it. Hell, those hands would be the death of her.

She looked him in the eyes while she turned as if to answer him, her bare legs brushed against his and she saw his eyes widen, he breathed in sharply and she heard the drink slosh a bit inside the glass due to the sudden movement.

Noi rested her legs against his and stayed there, it felt nice to feel him against her, even through the fabric of his pants she could feel the shape of his legs and how warm he was. 

He didn't push her away.

She wanted more. She always wanted more.

Shin hummed and she let that sound sink in, trying to understand what it meant. Her heart was racing. He didn't move away. 

Shin lifted his mask enough to take a drink and she saw a slight blush on his cheek. 

She wanted to cross the line, but not if he didn't want her to.

She honestly only wanted to see him blush before, should've been satisfied with what she got already, but he  _ wasn't moving away _ . Why did she always want more?

"So, what is the prize this time?" his voice sounded deeper, she was probably imagining it. Noi noticed she was moving her legs against his, she just wanted to feel more of him against her. Why wasn't he moving away? He always did. "I'll be honest, I'm really close to losing so..." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"So, what do you want Noi?"

Her breath hitched, the sounds of the party seemed further away than before and she watched Shin take a long drink while he waited for her answer again. The question felt heavy between them.

"Shin, I want more," she didn't think before speaking, she cut herself off and flinched with the realisation she'd just called him Shin. Noi wished she wasn't drunk. His eyes widened immediately and his body straightened.

"I can get more for you," he shook his almost empty glass as if to show her that  _ that _ was what she meant. She knew it wasn't, and she suspected he knew too. He nudged her legs to move as he got up quickly "but since you're teasing me I think you've had enough and I won so-"

Noi heard a thud from above and a grimace. She looked up and he was holding his head through the mask. He started stumbling a bit so she got up and steadied him with a hand on his chest, trying to understand what happened. He braced himself with an arm around her waist.

"Did you... did you just hit your head, senpai?" Noi was trying not to laugh, he mumbled something unintelligible and looked accusingly at a decoration on the wall above where he was sitting, "let me take care of that for you," Noi stepped closer to him. A little closer than was necessary maybe.

Her side was flush against him, the hand she'd used to steady him traveled up feeling the hem of his blazer between her fingers and his chest against her palm, she started flowing her magic against the side of his head when he spoke.

"Wait..." Shin said while she felt his hands grab her wrists roughly. His authoritative tone had an instant effect on her, she immediately complied and tried to step back, but his arms around her waist held her close.

Noi felt his hands grasp her waist just as roughly as the one on her wrists.

They were both breathing heavily, Shin dropped his forehead against her shoulder and said something that sounded like "too much", but she didn't hear him, being so close to him made her feel a completely different kind of drunk.

Noi felt Shin nuzzle his nose against her neck and she closed the rest of the distance between their bodies. Her thigh pressed between his legs and she could feel him getting hard against her. And that was when her self-restraint crumbled away.

She pressed her thigh harder against him and the reaction she got from him felt visceral - he groaned against her neck and his arms locked around her tighter. She felt his breathing against her skin and then his lips brush against her collar bone and  _ fuck _ , she ground her leg against him again and she could feel him getting harder. She wanted to feel his cock in her hand.

Her fingers slipped under his blazer, Shin slacked his grip on her wrist as her hands traveled lower down his front. She was feeling her way down his abs when suddenly his grip tightened again, keeping her still.

"Noi, I said it's too much," she could feel he was panting now, but he didn't loosen his grip on her. 

He still didn't move away.

Noi lowered her head close to his ear.

"I want more," she whispered and heard him groan as if he was in pain, she felt his cock twitch against her.

"Not like this," Shin let out a long sigh and slowly loosened his grip on her waist, "we're making a scene," he moved his head away from her and straightened his shoulders, but still didn't meet her eyes. And didn't move his hips away from her.

She could still feel how hard he was against her and she suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything. 

She never wanted to cross the line so much.

"Okay..." Noi whispered, she always had a hard time calming herself down, but she tried her best for him "choose what you want," she heard his breath hitch when she stepped back and their bodies weren't connected anymore, "I'm going to my room," he finally looked up and met her eyes.

The half of his face that was not covered by his mask was entirely and properly red now, he lowered the rest of his mask to cover himself. Noi couldn't help smiling at him like she just won the best prize she could ask for.

"You win, senpai"

She wanted to say goodnight but stopped herself, maybe they would still see each other before the night ended. 

"I win..." Noi heard Shin say from behind her as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan on posting Shinoi fic on Noi’s and now on Shin’s birthday but here we are lol
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos on my last drhdr fic, especially to [iLikeBeouf](https://twitter.com/i_love_beouf) and [Almeja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeja) for yelling at me on twitter and encouraging me to write more!! ❤️
> 
> **MANGA SPOILERS** I couldn’t get that scene from the end of the manga out of my head when Noi is running towards Shin and like you can see the relief and emotion on her face she is running straight to him for a hug and Shin visibly panics and tells her to go help En and she immediately turns around and does what he told I am sorry I have so many feelings for them and their relationship
> 
> Oh, and let’s blame the fact that Noi was trying to heal Shin’s head while he had his mask on Noi being drunk, not on my drawing ty.
> 
> find me as @medegela on [tumblr ](https://medegela.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/medegela)


End file.
